The present disclosure is directed to a method for project planning, and more particularly, to a worksheet, planner book and calendar for developing project planning skills.
Educational curriculums are increasingly using projects/project-based learning in teaching situations. As children and other users learn to undertake projects that last for extended periods of time (e.g. days or weeks), teachers are making increased use of project planning methods. It can be difficult for students to make the transition from short term assignments to the longer-term tasks involved in most project work. It would therefore be useful to have learning tools which help teach project planning to students.
Current planning items may list assignments and/or activities for a given day. Available planning tools for students do not address the scheduling challenges for project assignments that may be broader, longer, and involve more teamwork than assignments for the same grade levels of a few years ago. In a similar manner, available planning tools may not address students' needs in higher grades where projects become more complicated than in earlier grades.